Reencuentro
by Ootoro sama
Summary: Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Inoue se fue de Karakura,ella ahora es cantante,pero despues regresa para continuar con sus estudios de Universidad antes de su proxima gira.Ichigo sigue siendo un shinigami sustituto y han cambiado mucho durante estos años
1. capitulo 1:Rencuentro

**Esto es para todos los Ichihimistas afuera..leeanlo y comnten y si quieren agregenme como favorito…espero que les guste..disfrutenlo..XD!**

Parte 1°:

Rencuentro:

En la gran central del aeropuerto de karakura las bocinas anunciaban el último destino hacia la gran ciudad de Tokio.

En la terminal numero 6 las personas que llegaban de la ciudad de karakura recogian su equipaje para poder pasar algunos dias en karakura, muchos venian de trabajo pero hubo muchos que venain de vacaciones solo por una gran excepcion.

Al salir de la tardada recogida de equipaje sono un celularco n el tono de "Tonight".

Era el celular de una hermosa chica:

-"Bueno?"- Mientras contestaba se podia apreciar su larga cabellera anaranjada y sus grandes y grisescos casi morados labios eran lindos y rosas todo en ella era perfecto pero no antes sin mencionar su delantante busto.

Vestia un gran y hermoso vestido estraple de colores no muy apagados ni muy alegres,usaba unas botas largas de color café y en su cuello portba un collar de 2 flores cadauna con 6 petalos que en total formaban 12 petalos de flor azules lagos y puntiagudos.

-"Bueno nos vemos de despues tatsuki..de hecho ya llegue si quieres puedo tomar un taxi o caminar hasta donde estas tu al cabo no traigo tanto equipaje aunque el me insitio en traerme suficiente ropa para el viaje yo no le hize ningun caso"-

-"No te muevas de ahí inoue ya casi llego no hagas nada estupido entendido?"-

-"si MAMA…jijiji..bueno te espero pero no tardes..nos vemos..bye"-

Inue colgo su celular y alzo la mirada al cielo viendo a los aviones pasar por el gran cielo azul….

-"como quisiera ser tan libre como el viento..despues de que inicie mi carrera no he tenido tiempo para mi misma..esto me esta absorbiendo mucho,bueno al menos me han dado algun tiempo de descanso antes de iniciar con la nueva gira…ahhhh.."-

Inoue bajo la mirada y vio el reflejo en el piso de un rostro muy conocido..solo bajo la ceja..despues sintio un aura muy fuerte..lo que hizo que volteara pero solo encontro a una pequeña niña detrás de ella..

-"uhhhh?"-

-"señorita usted …es la famosa orihime sama!.."-le grito la niña con una bella expresion en su rostro se ilumino completa..

-"ah..ola pequeña como te llamas..donde estan tus padres?"-se agacho inoue y le acaricio la cabeza.

La niña saco de su mochila una libreta y plumon ni siquiera contesto la pregunat que le habia hecho inoue..solo le pidio su autografo,inoue solo veia a la niña con ternura y solo tenia que aceptarle su propuest..esto la hizo muy feliz,se lo demostro con una bella sonrisa.

-"Mina san…"-grito una señora detrás de ellas,la niña le dio gracias a inoue solemente inclinandose y con una bella sonrisa se alejo hacia su dulze madre,la niña sonreia al lado de la madre,juntas abordaron..Inoue solamente se quedo ahí sentada veia como la niña le decia adios desde la ventana del avion,Inoue respondio a su saludo..ella sonreia se alegraba de que madre e hija fueran felices..

Inoue bajo la mano y recogio su equipaje del suelo,despues volteo de nuevo y vio al avion donde iba la dulze niña..ella solo lo miraba despues sonrio..

-"(han pasado ya 3 largos años y nada ha cambiado..al menos yo si he cambiado..quiero verte de nuevo,donde estas?.por fin os vere chicos..al menos eso espero..por ahora es momento de ponerse en marcha..ya que el destino a organizado nuestro Reencuentro..y estoy segura de que pronto llegara…solo espera…)"-penso inoue,mientras caminaba hacia el letrero que decia salida..

En el parque central de karakura regularmente se apreciaban los arboles y niños jugando a la cuerda y a las escondidas.Y eran las 8 de la noche y el parque estaba desierto,era una increible brisa fria y tranquila,no hasta que personas extrañas y criaturas la ocuparon:

-"ICHIGO PEDAZOO DE IDIOTA!QUE NO VES QUE NOS ESTAN DANDO EN LA..."-De pronto es voz se callo la ruda voz fue silenciada de algun modo o fue golpeada fuertemente por la criatura extraña..

-"ichigoo!maldita sea..pedazo de porqueria no te quedes hay parado haz algo"-

-"tranquilo renji yo me encargo de este tu cuida de rukia."-

De repente se vio al gran chico de cabellera anarnjada portar un kimono negro,pero lo mas interesante era su gran y enorme katana colocada en su su mirada hacia el enemigo y lentamente saco su enorme katana y apunto hacia el enemigo,respirando ondo y cerro sus tiernos y calidos ojos pensando en la unica persona a la que alguna vez le habia dado un proposito en esta vida,era la unica que lo habia hecho pensar sobre este mundo diferente a lo que el pensaba,el que le habia dado todo ese amor que le anhelaba de alguien,ella se lo habia conseguido..despues recordo el día lluvioso en el que el la habia perdido por siempre…abrio sus ojos de nuevo y de sus ojos se pudo apreciar una goat de agua..despues elvo la cabeza y miro al enemigo..pronuncio:

-"BANKAI"-

De pronto su gran katana se convirtio en una pequeña katana negra y filosa..contenedora de un gran poder dentro de ella que podia derribar amas de miles de enemigos con un solo coorio hacia el gran hollow y pronuncio el getsuga tenshou..que hizo que aquel rayo negro-rojo destruyera al hollow convirtiendole en miles de pedazos.

Mientras se evaporaban en el aire Ichigo fue con sus amigos a asegurarse de que ninguno hubiera salido herido.

-"chicos estan bien..ya me encargue del hollow..rukia aguanta un poco solo dejame que te.."Rukia lo golpeo en la cabeza con su mano y cuando permanecio en el piso lo pateo fuertemente que hizo que este volara hasta un arbusto cerca de ahí..

Ichigo salio del arbusto y se dirijio hacai ella con todavia hojas en el pelo..escupio las hojas de su boca y la señalo:

-"QUE..QUE TE PASA ENANA!POR QUE HICISTE ESO!"-grito Ichigo enojado mientras le selalaba a quedaron en silencio

-"QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE SOBRE LLAMRME ENANA!ADEMAS FUE TODO TU CULPA QUE TERMINARA ASÍ..DONDE ESTBAS EN EL CIELO DE LOS IDIOTAS!"-Le grito rukia enojada apretando el puño lo mas fuerte que podia.

-"AHH!QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO..NO PUEDO CREERLO DESPUES DDE QUE TE SALVE Y ME DICES IDIOTA..QUE PASO CON LOS MODALES!"-

-eres un…!uff..olvidalo!"-Le contesto rukia enojada

Los dos se detuvieron ys evolteraon adiferentes lados y despues de presenciar el acto inmaduro de ambos se volteo hacia Ichigo y lo vio en como se concentraba con los brazos cruzados en su gran berrinche.

-"Ichigo…"-exclamo renji tratando de hablar con el

-"Sigues pensando en ella despues de tantos años..por eso eres mas debil que antes..deberias olviadrla de una buena vez..ella ya no vale la pena,ademas eres un completo idiota en pensar en que ella vaya a regresar ya no esta aquí..ASI QUE YA OLVIDALA MALDITA SEA!"-

-"Renji..por favor no la culpes a ella de mi debilidad ya que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto..hace 3 años que ella ya no tiene que ver con nada de esto,yo me fui de su vida..y jamas me va a perdonar por eso.."-

-"ichigoo..-exclamo solo se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos cargandola y levantandola suavemente..

-"vamos rukia hay que llevarte con el viejo urahar para que haga lago con tus heridas…"-

Ichigo la cargo lentamente..miro a rukia un istante y despues volteo con renji..lo miro furisos..renji igulamente lo miro pero despues volteo al los miro a ambos con ojos de preocupacion y tristeza..ichigo se volteo y camino dejamdo atrás a volteo de nuevo con Ichigo pero no lo vio entonces se dio cuenta de que el ya habia partdo con rukia hacia urahara…Entonces este igual se encamino detras de ellos..

Casa de tatsuki:

-"Que bueno..que bueno que esatas de vuelta,y no te preocupes ya tengo todo listo,ya te inscribi a la Academia de Karakura mañana estaremos ahí temprano esta bien..Orihime?"-

-"Acaso dijiste la Academia Krakura?"-

-"Si por que?"-Inoue se quedo callada y bajo la mirada..se volteo rapidamente..todo estaba en silencio,ni ella ni tatsuki hablaron..despues se volteo hacia tatsuki,en sus ojos e veian 2 gotas de lagrimas apunto de caer..lentamente le sonrio y de sus labios pronuncio..

-"No..no es nada..sera mejor que me suba estoy muy cansada..gracias tatsuki"-Inoue subio corrinedo las escaleras casi trpozando al subir pero mientras lo hacia se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta de botones,dejo la maleta abajo..

-"Inoue..(aun no te recuperas del dolor..ya pasaron 3 años y a vivido así tosos estos años..)"-tasuki penso mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba el puño..

**Flashback:**

**Se ve a Ichigo e inoue debajo de la lluvia,Ichigo sosteniendo un paraguas y inoue toda mojada mientras de su bolso caian gotas de lluvia..de su rostro se veian 2 lagimas deslizar en su rostro mientras apretaba los labios y puños..respiraba dolor y emitia sonidos de llanto y abandono..ichigo simplemente la veia y no emitia ningun sonido..solo la obseravaba llorar como si no le importara su sufrimiento..despues se volteo y de su rostro dezlizo una lagrima…**

**Regreso del Flashback:**

-"Ichigo..eres un idiota…"-expreso tatsuki mientras apretaba el puño…

Casa del viejo Urahara:

-"Bien estaras bien por un tiempo rukia..solo tarta de no dañar mucho tu Espiritu o si no tu Gigai recibira un gran daño por algun tiempo..entendido…?"-

-"Uhmm hubiera estado bien si alguien me hubiera avisado sobre el peligro que se avecinaba,pero pues al parecer aquella persona estba en su mundo imaginario,VERDAD Ichigo!"-Ichigo la viouna en una de sus piernas mientras permanecia sentado..fuertemente grito:

-"CIERRA LA BOCA PEQUEÑA REVOLTOSA"-fuertemnte le agarro la cabeza a rukia y rukia lo agarro del cuello de la camisa de botones..

-"Ademas no es mi culpa de que no tengas buenos instintos ademas jamas haz oido sobre nunca darele la espalda al enemigo?"-

Rukia le quito la mano de su cabeza y lo avento agarrandole el cuello de la camiseta y salio volando rompiendo la puerta deslizante de la habitacion.

-"Claro que si kaien dono siempre lo mencionaba!"-le grito rukia a se levanto y miro a rukia mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el piso.

-"ENTONCEES!"-le grito Ichigo mientras se paraba

-"Callate!"-le contesto rukia enojada.

Despues los 2 se callaron,paso un buen rato,minutos depues Urahara llamo la atencion de Ichigo con una conversacion dolorosa:

-"Kurosaki San..?Y como sigues"-

-"Que quieres decir"-

-"Acaso no lo recuerdas,no puedo creer que durante 3 años sigues igual..jajajaj no es posible…!"-

-"Urahara!no te rias así de Ichigo no ves que no esta bien.!IDIOTA!Aunque no estes en la Sociedad de Almas como capitan sigues sindo un Inutil!"-exclamo yoruichi

-"Ay tranquila yoruichi san…que genio…"-murmuro urahara

-"QUE DIJISTE KITSUKE!"-yoruichi le agarro fuertemente la oreja hasta que esta trono horriblemente.

-"NADA-NADA.."-decia urahara mientras se quejaba del dolor que tenia

Ichigo fuertemente golpeo la mesa enojado que hizo que las tazas de se te cayeran y mojaran todo lo que estaba en la mesa mojando a todos se levanto muy enfadado con su largo pelo cubriendo su rostro..

-"Bueno..espero que te mejores Rukia nos vemos mañana en la Universidad solo llega temprano..gracias Urahara por darle tus atenciones y servicio a todos..cuida de Rukia..Nos veremos mañana temprano…."-

-"Oyh Ichigo adonde crees que vas…"-reclamo renji

-"a casa..Yuzu seguramente a de estar muy asustada y ya ha de estar pensando en tantas tonterias sobre algun problemo..regresare pronto antes de que llame a la policia.."-hablo silenciosamente

Despues salio tranquilamente de la habitacion dirigiendose a la puerta con las manos en las bolsas..camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrio,salio y camino debajo de la delgada lluvia…..

-"Que es lo que le pasa a kurosaki san?"-pregunto urahara mientras seguia siendo apretado por Yoruichi..

-"Ichigo esta pasando por un momento muy dificil….No deja de pensar en ella y entiendo eso pero..todo esto hace que Ichigo se sienta debil y cansado..lo esta dañando tanto que siento como si ya no fuera el mismo de siempre..ademas hoy es igual a aquel día…"-

**Flashback:**

**-"Kurosaki kun..por favor deja de decir esas cosas,acaso y se halgo mal no te sientes comodo conmigo o simplemente ya no sientes lo mismo por mi..Kurosaki kun..por favor..hablame…"-**

**-"No-no es eso..te sigo amando..esque ya no puedo..no-no puedo seguir así Inoue..lo siento.."-**

**-"Que tratas de decir..de que hablas…no entiendo….como Kurosaki kun?como no puedes seguir así?"-**

"**Es complicado..no lo entenderias..yo-simplemente ya no te puedo proteger,no soy el indicado,no soy tu protector y cada vez que lo hago solo te causo daño y-no puedo vivir así..solo alejate de mi,te lo suplico…ya no puedo dejar de hacerte-mas daño….no puedo…"-**

**Fin del Flashback:**

-"Nosotros mas que nadie deberiamos comprenderlo..y estoy segura de que todo esto,algun día llegara a su fin…y que Ichigo no va a volver a sufrir otro daño…Cierto Renji?..."- Le pregunto rukia a renji mientras bajaba la cabeza y renji solamente se le quedaba viendo con ojos de preocupacion y celos…

-"Ah..si claro..todo se va arreglar y todo va a ser como antes…(_o almenos eso espero_)…"-murmuro y penso renji mientras apretaba las manos..

Despues todo quedo en completo silencio nadie,absolutamente nadie hablo…Rukia miro la puerta po la que habia salido Ichigo..y se quedo mirandola por un buen rato hasta que volteo de nuevo y miro el lugar donde inoue e Ichigo se sentaban siempre…y en el lugar de Ichigo vio una Rosa Blanca..la miro con ternura y la extendio en su delicada mano entonces la acaricio y suavemnte apreto la mano cuidando en no lastimar a la Rosa…

-"_(Ichigo…..)"-_penso Rukia.

Ichigo caminaba lentamente bajo la suave y delicada lluvia hasta llegar a su casa…mientras caminaba recordaba las Aventuras,Travesuras y Momentos que habian pasado el y ella,unos eran felicesotros tristes pero el nunca se habia arrepentido de haberlos pasado con ella..a el le encantaba que esn su rostro se formara una sonrisa de felicidad,le gustaba como sus labios se extendian y sus grisescos ojos brillaban en ese momento de felicidad..hasta que despues de largos años,su felicidad y el amor que sentia por ella se extinguio….Al llegar a la puerta de su casa antes de abrir la puerta y correr a su cuarto voltea al cielo y cierra sus ojos con delicadeza..en su mente pasan todas sus momentos,pero lo mas hermoso fue recordar su rostro..y tiernamente de sus labios murmura el nombre con gran su voz era de tristeza…despues abre la puerta y entra..en eso su hermana menor lo abraza mintras que la mayor solo acaricia su largo y anaranjado cabello…

Casa de Tatsuki,Habitacion de Inoue:

**Pesadilla:**

**Una gran pesadilla rondando en el interior de inoue un gran hoyo que la absorbia y un gran cielo negro,en su interior unas Torres Blancas de detallado tamaño..Gritos de desesperacion que se oyen,pero tambien gritos de dolor y sufrimiento…Inoue Orihime con lagrimas deslizando de su delicado rostro y un Sontenn Kesshun cubriendo al gran chico Kurosaki Ichigo..con un gran hoyo negro en su pecho y espalda que atravesaba dolorosamente..con unos delicados ojos blancos que indicaban el peor temor de la dulce chica,su tragica muerte..**

**-"KUROSAKI KUN!KUROSAKI KUN!POR FAVOR HABLAME.."-gritaba inoue desesperada encontrando siquiera el delicado sonido transmitido desde los labios del chico..**

**-"Inutil es mujer..Imposible tambien que ese hombre se levante y libere de las garras de la muerte..solo por escucharte..que el vuelva a la vida..son puras tonterias.."-le decia el gran chico con alas negras y aparencia aterradora..un murcielago en forma de humano…pero se veia el dolor que cargaba por dentro..**

**Ulquiorra,el nombre de aquel chico comenzo la batalla con su siguiente oponente,Ishida Uryuu el ultimo sobrevivinte de los quincies al menos hasta ahora…Ishida siendo dañado e inoue sin esperanzas,todo parecia acabar,nadie iría a salvarlos,nadie..dentro de ella habia un gran vacio,sentia que una parte de ella habia sido arrebatada,de su lado le habian arrebatado a la unica persona que en ella ponia su vida e espernazas..oscuridad..llanto..era lo unico que sentia..lo que la hizo llegar a dar un grito desesperado y suplica..su garganta se cansaria pero no le importaria..pues en algun momento ella dejaria de existir..**

**-"SALVAME..KUROSAKI KUNNN!"-**

**Despues un gran reiatsu detrás de ella la empujaba y dañaba..era temible y obscuro..con miedo y terror miro a sus espaldasy vio una sola silueta aterradora formando un hollow a lo que ella alguna vez habia visto..un demonio…despues de unos minutos de verle la car y fijamente a los ojos..lo entendio todo…**

**-"KU-KURO-SAKI-KUN..?"-murmuro aterrada Inoue**

**Fin de la Pesadilla.**

-"AHHHH!"-grito desesperada inoue levantandose brutalmente de la almoada..

-"INOUE..QUE PASA ESTAS BIEN!"-llego tasuki asusatdisima apenas respirando y apoñandose en la puerta del cuarto…sudando en cantidades extremas

-"no solo-solo fue una pesadilla.."-le dijo inoue mientras secaba el sudor y respiraba

-"TONTA ME SACASTE UN SUSTO…ESTABA ABAJO Y TE OY GRIR Y ME ASUSTE ENTONCES SUBI Y te-olvidalo..no lo hagas de nuevo.."-entonces sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta entonces baja las escaleras..Inoue se recuesta de nuevo..

"no deberia asustar así a tatsuki…mañana me voy de su casa y me gustaria dejarla tranquila cuando me vaya..pero esque-no puedo olvidarlo..(_que es esto que siento..acaso es el mismo sentimiento que he tenido antes….que esta pasando.._)"-inoue cierra sus ojos y de sus dulces labios murmura su nombre…

**GRACIAS!**

**PROXIMAMENTE SEGUNDA PARTE: RECUERDOS…ESPERENLO!**

**Hecho por Ootoro sama!**


	2. Capitulo 2:Recuerdos

**Todos!aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi FANFIC de ICHIHIME,para refrescarles la memoria: se supone que inoue después de 3 largos años regresa a karakura para continuar sus estudios antes de su próxima gira, ella ahora es cantante…pero Ichigo sigue con el dolor interno de haber perdido a Inoue,que creen que pase en este capítulo? AVERIGUENLO!DISFRUTENLO!**

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**

**Recuerdos:**

A la mañana siguiente las vacaciones de fin de verano habían concluido todos los alumnos ahora se dirigían a la escuela para empezar un nuevo ciclo escolar. El grupo de Ichigo ahora estudiaría la Universidad en una escuela my cerca de su casa, todos tomaban diferentes cursos, Ichigo decidió tomar Medicina al igual que su padre,Rukia tomo el curso de la Veterinaria y Renji de la ni Renji era bueno para la Ingieneria y Rukia para la Veterinaria pero debian quedarse en karakura pues la Sociedad de Almas se los había ordenado..

Rukia y Ichigo caminaban juntos a la escuela, ya no usaban el uniforme entonces rukia traía una falda corta con una blusa rosa con un conejo de imagen y traía un suéter beish de tela con zapatos de escuela, le lucia mucho pues ahora su cabello no era como antes era corto al igual que Hantarou y ya no tenía unas especies de picos en las puntas. Mientras que Ichigo usaba una camiseta negra con una chamarra gris que en el cuello contenían rayas rojas, eran pants iguales de color gris y unos tennis ya que había elegido tomar algún equipo deportivo mientras estudiaba. Como sea era una mañana muy pesada y Ichigo y Rukia ya iban tarde a la escuela, pero como siempre, no les importo….

"ohhh...maldito viejo..."Dijo ichigo mientras se agarraba el cuello y se lo tronaba al parecer se lo había lastimado.  
>"que pasa? tan rápido renegando?"pregunto Rukia mientras lo miraba a la cara y se paraba en puntitas para alcanzar su cara, ya que en comparación a Ichigo era muy chaparra<br>"no lo que pasa es que el viejoIishinn tiene maneras demasiado rudas para despertarte..."dijo Ichigo mientras apartaba el rostro de Rukia de su cara que estaba muy pegada a la de ella..  
>"ah...y ya sabía yo que había demasiado ruido detrás del tu sucio closet!"dijo Rukia mientras se quitaba la mano de Ichigo de su rostro y se agarraba la cintura<br>"a que te refieres con tu sucio closet?"pregunto enojado Ichigo mientras pelaba los ojos y ponía enfrente de la cara de Rukia su duro puño y bajaba las cejas enojado..  
>"pues acaso no es obvio.. El que tienes en tu cuarto o es que duermes en la cocina ..Kurosaki?"<br>Dijo una voz extraña….Ichigo y Rukia voltearon a ver a aquella persona que lo había ofendido y lo miro..era aquel chico con lentes, casi su mejor amigo…el chico mexicano y Renji,simplemente se sorprendió..  
>"Ahh...ISHIDA RENJI...y...CHAD, que hacen aquí?"pregunto Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "como que, que hacemos aquí..vamos a la Universidad, también nosotros estudiamos Kurosaki no eres el único.. "le dice Ishida mientras se agarraba los lentes y los empujaba hacia arriba..<p>

"Si..pero, pero.. "tartamudeando mientras señalaba a Renji "Que acaso yo no puedo estudiar?...si nos vamos a quedar aquí para ser tu niñera tengo que hacer algo ,me aburro de estar aquí…" "QUE QUIERES DECIR CON NIÑERA PEDAZO DE.."le reclama Ichigo mientras lo ve enojado "TERMINA ESA FRASE Y YA VERAS LO QUE TE PASA,CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!"le dice renji mientras el también lo miraba fijamente… "MALDITO…"decía entre dientes Ichigo y Renji..los demás solo los observaron y al ver que no se calmaban y la discusión seguía no había más remedio que soltar un breve: "Ahhhh.."

También Inoue y Tatsuki se dirigían a la escuela,Tatsuki traía unos largos jeans,tennis blancos y una camiseta roja que le lucia muy bien con su nuevo corte de pelo. Ella caminaba al lado de Inoue que traía una camiseta blanca de rayas negras y una especie de chalequito..jeans y unas botas negras y en su larga cabellera una flor negra con hablaba mientras ella solo estaba callada,Tatsuki hablaba pero Inoue seguía callada,tal vez pensando en la pesadilla de anoche o de cómo reaccionarían los demás al verla de vuelta…  
>"Y bien orihime?que piensas hacer hoy en la tarde?"pregunto tatsuki mientras la miraba y le sonreía con mucha alegría<br>"que quieres decir?"pregunto inoue confundida, como si sospechara algo, como si Tatsuki tramaba algo  
>"Que preguntas.?que no piensas darte una vuelta por la ciudad ?" le pregunto muy confundida y subiendo la ceja como si esta le preocupara algo..<br>"oh claro ESQUE bueno ando un poco despistada desde anoche! jajajaja!"rio Inoue debilmente,despues agacho de nuevo la cabeza y se adelanto..  
>" ah bueno...(inoue...)..."pensó Tatsuki mientras la alcanzaba, pues ya era tarde..<p>

Ichigo y los demás caminaban a la escuela, era tarde pero bueno, ya habían empezado a dar clases de todos modos entrarian,caminaban lentamente, platicaban y platicaban, hasta que Ichigo simplemente rio y comento: " vaya que pena que ya hayan acabado las vacaciones de verano. " dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a los demás  
>"pues claro ...con tanto hollow las vacaciones pasaron rapidísimo cada año va mucho más rápido!"dijo rukia mientras suspiraba y pensaba en los días felices<br>"SIIIII..."dijeron ishida renji y Ichigo mientras caminaban  
>"es una pena "dijo Chad que estaba atrás de ellos ayudando a un pajarito a elevarse<br>"Apropósito de hollow donde estaban ayer en la noche...nosotros con problemas y ustedes como si nada?ehhh sado y ishida?"pregunto Ichigo enojado que se puso enfrente de ellos y los detuvo, ellos simplemente lo rodearon..  
>"Bueno,yoestaba entrenando con el viejo...me enseñaba nuevas técnicas ..."dijo ishida mientras le brillaban los ojos<br>"yo estaba ocupado..."murmuro Chad volteando a un lado  
>"Vaya que manera de...responder Chad ..." dijo renji mientras lo miraba asustado, y con una gota en su cara..<p>

Mas adelante se encontraron con su instituto a la que asistían cuando eran "peques "donde pasaron momentos inolvidables, todos voltearon a ver al instituto y sonrieron, hasta Chad sonrió..eran felices de haber estado juntos todo ese tiempo en ese viejo lugar que ahora solo eran Recuerdo.. "Vaya esto no a cambiado nada..."dijo renji mientras veía su Instituto en el cual había estado como solo 2 días  
>"PUES CLARO...SOLO FUERON 2MESES DE VACACIONES ...QUE ESPERABAS?ACASO UNA NUEVA ESCUELA "grito Ichigo enojado mientras lo miraba<br>"BUENO UNO SE MOLESTARIA EN PINTAR PARA LOS NUEVOS NO CREES...?"dijo renji viendolo enojado,ambos se miraban fijamente era un aura de tension y inmadurez  
>"suficiente "dijo rukia apartándooslo a ambos enojada y aventándolos por todas partes..<br>"kuchiki tiene razón deberíamos apurarnos a llegar al Instituto o quedaremos mal el primer día de clases, además hay que ver a los demás "dijo ishida mientras los ayudaba a parase pues Rukia si los había lanzado con suficiente fuerza..  
>"oh claro hay que ver a todos los el demás "dijo renji mientras se paraba y juntaba su portafolios, todos se encaminaron dejando atrás a la escuela vieja hacia una nueva, dejaron atrás a Ichigo que no se movía simplemente quedo hay parado viendo el Instituto..<br>Después Ichigo dejo de sonreírle al Instituto y su largo cabello cubrió su rostro, pensó:"(no a todos...)

Después de llegar a la Universidad se dirigieron al piso 7 donde se encontraban todos los curos que tomaría cada uno subiendo las escaleras; pero al llegar al 7 piso encontraron una gran cantidad de gente, demasiada que cubría el pasillo completo, pero lo extraño era que el pasillo era demasiado largo para estar cubierta por tanta gente, acaso era alguien importante el que había llegado en este momento...  
>"que demonios...!"grito rukia asustada mientras se detenía en el barandal de la escalera<br>"que pasa ru...qué diablos!"dijo renji mientras se detenía de Rukia,el también asustado  
>"que pasa aquí? Acaso hay algún tipo de evento ? pregunto ishida mientras veía a ambos estar el uno con el otro, eso le daba otra imagen, que hizo que Renji soltara argucia y ambos sonrojaran<br>"no es temporada de festivales..."dijo Chad mientras veía a Ishida  
>"obviamente solamente están recibiendo a los nuevos,tranquilos,es típico en este tipo de Institutos" los rodeo Ichigo mientras caminaba lentamente con la mano en la bolsa y sin importarle lo demás<br>Estos simplemente siguieron a Ichigo y con dificultad esquivaron las pisadas, golpes y más. Pero al final atravesaron a la gran bola de gente y llegaron a su salón ya que las clases iban a ser con la misma maestra y salón..  
>"Finalmente ahora ...eh?"dijo Ichigo mientras adelante vio un rostro conocido que lo asusto mucho "¿Qué HACE EL AQUÍ?"pregunto asustado Ichigo mientras soltaba su maleta<br>Después todos voltearon ...era acaso ...el, aquel chico fastidoso,eso era imposible, como alguien como el había logrado entrar a un Instituto como este. 

Y corriendo " el " se dirigió a Ichigo :  
>"I...CHI...GOO!ICHIGO!grito keigo mientras estiraba sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de Ichigo<br>Y con un golpe directo en la cara lo saludo Ichigo, fue tanta brutalidad que dejo al pobre chico inconsciente  
>"OSH...KEIGO!dijo Ichigo mientras simplemente seguía su camino<br>"Vaya, no haz cambiado, nada..."dijo keigo tirado en el piso sangrando de la nariz  
>"es cierto, no ha cambiado ni un poco, Ichigo..."exclamo un chico de pelo extraño y un celular en su mano, típico adolescente<br>"Ah,mizuiro!"dijo Ichigo mientras le sonreía  
>"oh mira si es kuchiki... Vaya no haz cambiado nada "dijo mizuiro a Rukia mientras le sonreía felizmente y le agarraba la mano<br>"jaja...debería tomarlo como un cum..cumplido?"pregunto kuchiki toda confundida y apartándole su mano antes de que juntara sus labios en su mano  
>"Nooo?"pregunto mizuiro mientras simplemente dudaba el hecho por el cual había quitado su mano de la suya<br>"Vaya, vaya si es el idiota de ichigo...acaso no saludas o ESQUE tengo que ir yo a saludarte?"le dijo Tatsuki que caminaba hacia él con su mochila en la mano..  
>"Uhhh?tu eres,tatsuki!"dijo Ichigo mientras la saludaba de puño<br>"OS,.ichigo!"dijo tatsuki respondiendo a su saludo que fuertemente le lastimo la mano a Ichigo  
>"Ahhh,arisawa!"dijo rukia sonriéndole y corriendo a ella<br>"ola..rukia ishida chad,y,etto...renji?" le dijo Tatsuki mientras veía confundida a Renji,Renji solo soltó un suspiro  
>"como es que puedes olvidar mi nombre?"pregunto renji todo triste agacho la cabeza<br>"jajajajaja!"rieron todos menos Ichigo que pensaba tranquilamente mirando la gran bola de gente que seguía en el pasillo  
>"lo siento renji"se disculpo tatsuki sonriéndole educadamente<br>"Vamos apúrate...mira es ella!"dijo un chico que apurado iba con su amigo hacia la gran bola de gente  
>"oh!es...cierto...es hermosa...le voy a pedir que salga conmigo!"ambos salieron corriendo<br>"hoy!espera si yo se lo iba a pedir!"los 2 chicos rodearon a Ichigo y se dirigieron a la bola de gente, Ichigo solo se les quedo viendo confundido  
>"Oye Tatsuki ... Qué diablos está pasando ahí hay demasiada gente?"pregunto Ichigo mientras la miraba a los ojos<br>"está de vuelta..."dijo tatsuki mirando al lugar del desastre con ojos de alegría, sonreía  
>"aquí..que te refieres con que "esta de vuelta "pregunto Ichigo con miedo, pensando en alguna otra persona, este retrocedió<br>"esta de vuelta. Apoco creíste que se iría por siempre, ella también vive aquí, vaya que esperanzas..."dijo tatsuki mientras se agarraba la cintura y suspiraba  
>"por siempre que quieres decir..."pregunto Ichigo todo confundido<br>"SERÁ QUE!"grito rukia 

Después rukia aventó su mochila y fue corriendo al lugar lleno de gente, corriendo desesperadamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro llegando hacia la bola de gente pronuncio delicadamente:  
>TU!, INOUEEE!grito rukia mientras empujaba a la gente pero al parecer aquella chica no la oía todos los demás la empujaban para que caminara, todos la siguieron..<br>Ichigo al oír a rukia decir el nombre de aquella chica que él había amado toda su vida corrió desesperadamente y mientras corría el gritaba su nombre pero al parecer ella no podía oírlo ...  
>"inoue..."murmuro<br>"Ichigo!"grito rukia "es ella "volvió no la vi pero sentí su reiatsu es ...es ella!"le decía felizmente Rukia a Ichigo  
>"inoue?,no digas tonterías!camina…"le dijo Ichigo bruscamente y se solo lo miro alejarse, acaso no le creyó?<br>"que paso rukia...?pregunto ishida  
>"inoue volvió..."contesto rukia sin apartar la vista del desconfiado de Ichigo que solo se alejaba<br>"inoue?"pregunto Chad  
>"imposible ..."dijo renji<br>"inoue..san.."murmuro ishida  
>Todos voltearon hacia Ichigo,despues se dirigieron asus salones, ya que habían dado el timbre. Ichigo de repente se voltea hacia donde se había ido según Rukia inoue y susurra su nombre….<p>

Ya en la hora del almuerzo ichigo y sus amigos discutían sobre su pasado, lo que hacían juntos todos los Viernes, criticaban a los maestros y también sobre sus aventuras durante las vacaciones. Ichigo no tenía mucho que decir ya que en las Vacaciones él y Rukia se la pasaron derrotando hollows,cosa que sus amigos ya sabian,desde luego se habian enterado sobre el supuesto trabajo de Ichigo y La Sociedad de Almas, pero como era de costumbre a Keigo se le olvidaba todo. Todo iba bien hasta que Keigo simplemente miro su comida y el sabia que le hacía falta su salsa especial para su comida favorita "Ootoro",Ichigo solo lo miro confundido..  
>"ohhhh!..."dijo keigo mientras soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos, como siempre todo un payaso<br>"que pasa keigo?"pregunto ishida todo asustado al ver que Keigo lloraba  
>"bueno es que ...se acabo la salsa que le pongo a mi Ootoro,y sin salsa no saben bien, tendré que ir por mas a la tienda que está aquí cerca...ahora vengo.."dijo keigo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones, que estaban manchados de polvo..<br>"espera...te acompaño eres un Idiota cuando se trata de cruzar las calles "dijo Ichigo  
>"ahora venimos "dijo keigo mientras miraba a Ichigo con ojos enojados, entonces frunció la cara<br>"con cuidado "dijo rukia mientras miraba a ambos alejarse..  
>"SIIIII!"dijeron ambos levantando la mano indicando como si se calmara. Al llegar la tienda kirimi después de una gran charla y una larga caminata,Keigo y Ichigo se acercaron a la tienda y entraron, era una larga tienda con muchos estantes de comida y tenía una pequeña cocina, donde al parecer preparaban los platillos..<br>"Buenos días "dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a la caja donde se encontraba el dueño  
>"ohhh pero si es Ichigo..Cuanto tiempo "al parecer aquel viejo conocía a Ichigo de alguna parte, y es que este fue una vez un paciente del papa de Ichigo..<br>"Oye viejo, a mi amigo Keigo se le acabo la salsa Barbacoa para su comida, crees que podrías darle un poco? "pregunto Ichigo mientras señalaba a Keigo  
>"claro solo déjame terminar esta orden y con gusto se la doy "dijo el viejo<br>"si claro.."dijeron ambos  
>Después de que el viejo atendió la orden de 2 chicas que se encontraron hay, el viejo le preparo su salsa a Keigo y ambos agradecieron, después se alejaron...<br>Después llego otra clienta esta había pedido un ramen. fue tardado pero pues valió la pena ya que aquel viejo los preparaba demasiado apetitosos..  
>"Arigato..."dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que aquel viejo sonrojara<br>De repente la chica se volteo y salió de la tienda. Cruzo la calle, pero miraba su rico desayuno en la bolsa de plástico que le había ofrecido amablemente el dueño, pero después esta choco con Ichigo que iba corriendo tras keigo que le había hecho una broma muy pesada, esta había caído sentada e Ichigo acostado de espalda, ambos mareados,Keigo solo reía  
>"auch..."dijo la chica mientras se acariciaba su trasero ya que el piso era muy duro<br>"ough...maldita sea otro golpe igual de fuerte como el del viejo "dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba y sobaba su cabeza  
>"lo siento..."dijo Ichigo muy apenado pero no veía nada<br>"no perdóname a mi jamás debí de haber visto mi desayuno mientras caminaba...jejeje!"dijo la chica mientras se perdonaba con una apenada voz  
>Mientras Ichigo se levantaba para ayudarle a la chica fue viendo su vestido, traía unos jeans y botas negras y también una camiseta de rayas negras y rojas con un chalequito...también vio que su larga cabellera se extendía sobre el suelo y su pelo era naranja y traía de adorno una flor negra y unos cuantos accesorios en el cuello y orejas, lo único que no vio fue su rostro...<br>"espera déjame te ayudo a levantarte"dijo Ichigo mientras le extendía la mano a la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo  
>"no por favor "dijo la chica apenada mientras rechazaba la mano de Ichigo<br>Esta se levanto y empezó a recoger su desayuno rápidamente para poder alejarse rápidamente de ahí..  
>"te ayudo.."dijo Ichigo mientras se agachaba para levantarle la comida ala dulce chica<br>Ichigo levanto la comida de la chica cuidadosamente sin tirar nada ni ensuciar nada,se la metió a la bolsa y se la dio en la mano..  
>"gracias..."dijo la chica tiernamente mientras sonreía<br>"no hay de...que..." Ichigo la vio al rostro y se impacto ...era ella.  
>"Inoue?"pregunto Ichigo asombrado. Acaso Rukia había dicho la verdad, ella había regresado, pero ahora podía comprobarlo ella estaba en frente de sus narices, no lo podía creer..<br>"eh...!"respondió la chica aterrada al reconocer aquella dulce y tierna voz que salía de los labios del dulce chico  
>Los dos se miraron fijamente y pudieron ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro. Ninguno hablo, estaban aterrados, pero que se dirían..3 largos años y no sabían que decir..estaban sin habla..<br>En eso llego keigo pues se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, corrió hacia ellos pues el ya estaba muy lejos de Ichigo, cuando llego a ellos rio..  
>"oye, Ichigo estas bien?...?"pregunto keigo mientras lo miraba confundido<br>"si...si no hay problema "contesto Ichigo mientras seguía viendo a inoue a los ojos  
>"pero mira que coincidencia...si chocaste con la hermosa de inoue san...como te va?"pregunto keigo mientras le agarraba la mano suavemente y le sonria,esto enfado mucho a Ichigo<br>"uh..?...oh keigo kun...uh...bien y tú?"contesto inoue mientras le sonreía tiernamente  
>"bien, eso creo "dijo keigo mirando a Ichigo con miedo sabiendo lo que le pasaría después de que Inoue se fuera, el tendría su merecido de parte de Ichigo<br>Después inoue se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pasaba que está viendo a la persona más importante de su vida,Ichigo,Inoue se sonrojo y quito su mano de la de Keigo y se aparto de él, retrocedió  
>"oh...gra-gracias,kuro-kuro..."dijo inoue tartamudeando, parecía como si hubiera olvidado el nombre de Ichigo<br>"kurosaki Kun..."contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa  
>"si eso..."respondió inoue,entonces se volvio a sonrojar mucho mas..<br>Todo quedo en silencio nadie hablo nisiquiera keigo,que miraba a ambos confundido y dudoso..  
>"etto,chicos sigo aquí "dijo keigo mientras los saludaba con la mano<br>"a si lo siento keigo"dijo inoue mientras se inclinaba en perdon  
>"si no hay problema"respondió keigo mientras le sonreia<br>"debo irme tatsuki me espera"dijo inoue retrocediendo,apartandose mas de Ichigo  
>"espera...ven conmigo..."dijo Ichigo<br>"no ...lo siento..."dijo Inoue respondió aterrada, Retrocedió de nuevo  
>Entonces inoue se fue corriendo sin voltear atrás solo hacia adelante,sigui corriendo y corriendo, apenada nunca volteo de nuevo<br>"Espera...INOUE!"grito Ichigo mientras extendía su mano y la veía dudoso y confundido, acaso lo había rechazado?  
>Pero inoue no respondía ni volteaba solo corría..<br>Después keigo vio a Ichigo y se puso al lado del igual viendo hacia adelante, viendo como Inoue se alejaba rápidamente de ambos..  
>"sabes Ichigo...tal vez seas un experto en combate y sepas manejar una zampakuto pero...cuando se trata de amor ...eres un total perdedor..."dijo keigo mientras bajaba la cabeza y veía hacia el suelo..<br>"lo sé..." le respondió con una voz triste..  
>"uhmmm...y que te vas a quedar parado o vas a ir tras ella ..."contesto keigo viéndolo<br>"no se.."dijo Ichigo mientras volteaba al lado contrario del que volteaba Keigo..no quería mirarlo, para nada  
>"la vas a dejar ir..."pregunto keigo Ichigo simplemente se sorprendió y después solamente volteo al cielo..<br>"es lo mejor..."dijo Ichigo tristemente  
>Los 2 quedaron en silencio ...Ichigo bajo la mirada todo en él se convertía en un aura negativa...keigo lo miro y pudo ver alrededor de su rostro ... Lagrimas que recorrían todo su rostro..lagrimas de dolor... Que nadie jamás había visto en el ...<br>Después de silencio...del cielo cayeron gotas de agua...todos corrían para refugiarse...  
>Ichigo levanto la mirada y camino hacia el instituto<br>"Vamos...keigo...los demás deben de estar preocupados..."dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba  
>Camino hacia delante sin esperar a keigo...<br>"(ichigo...)"pensó keigo mientras el solo se quedaba atrás siendo mojado por las gotas de lluvia que mojaban su largo cabello  
>Inoue veía por la ventana caer la lluvia como si fueran lagrimas de dolor, ligeras y húmedas, su tristeza ocupaban todas esas gotas .sus recuerdos ocupaban todos sus pensamientos, recuerdos de felicidad ,amor,alegría,dolor,pero también de perdida...<br>De su rostro se podían apreciar esas gotas de agua recorrer por todo su rostro, un llanto de dolor y tristeza que pudo escuchar por el pasillo rukia que iba saliendo del baño, ya que se había empapado todo por culpa de la lluvia, su corto cabello se había arruinado. Se quejaba y refunfuñaba ya que se la había pasado toda la mañana se acerco a la puerta del salón de clases y vio a su amiga, a su única amiga llorar de tristeza respirar profundo y soltar el llanto de dolor, un llanto de dolor que a Rukia le llegaba al corazón..  
>Ya no pudo soportar mirar a su amiga sufrir entonces se volteo, pero de su rostro se apreciaban lagrimas de tristeza, ella no soportaba verla sufrir, tenía que hacer algo, entonces se limpio las lagrimas y murmuro<br>"( inoue ) lo lamento juro que te hare feliz de nuevo..."  
>Después corrió fuera del pasillo hacia las escaleras donde estaban sus amigos, gotas de lluvia traen Recuerdos para todos ellos, pero unos son de tristeza y sufrimiento, otros de alegría y amor en los que Inoue y Ichigo una vez vivieron..<p>

**Espero que les haya gustado la Segunda Parte,perdon si me tarde pero esque tengo tantas cosas que hacer!Bueno luego les dejo la Tercera Parte,a ver si esta mejor!**

**Para Ichigo se le hunde la oportunidad de recuperar a Inoue ya que una noticia desesperante lo deprime!**

**PROXIMAMENTE: Nuevo Camino ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS!ARIGATO!XD!**

**Hecho Por: Ootoro sama…**


End file.
